In The Arms Of Life, Hope and Dreams
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt and they meet up with female whose name is Adriel. Adriel teams up with them and she becomes great friends with the Winchester boys. She helps Deand and Sam in finding the cure in keeping Dean alive. She isnt like every girl...
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys I am going to put in a new story here

Hi Guys I am going to put in a new story here. I am trying to keep with the characters and formations of the story. It is about Dean and Sam. Another Hunter called Adriel is going to join them.


	2. Chapter 2

" There the scream is coming from over there" Dean yelled and they ran all the way through the unfathomable, disturbing and frightening forest

" There the scream is coming from over there" Dean yelled and they ran all the way through the unfathomable, disturbing and frightening forest. Sam saw a girl pinned against a tree in the distance, bleeding and yelling. Dean ran with the cross bow in hand and Sam behind him close by running.

They reached her and Dean marked up the cross bow and yelled ' Hey scum bag. Didn't your any one ever tell you not to pick on girls"

But before dean could say or do anything the being screamed an almighty roar and raised his hands up in the air in throbbing pain. The young girl lifted her leg up high and stabs the demon in the body with the weapon that was on the earth. It dissipated in to the air in a obscure of smoke and blood. This girl knelt down on the ground heaving and in tenderness pain. She could feel the wounds that the demon had inflicted on her had done to her. She could feel the pain across her stomach and in her shoulder.

Dean rushed to her side and knelt beside her in the damp and grudging sludge. He looked at the weapon and pushed it away.

"It's a silver, salt encrusted sheaf and was cooled in holy water" she heaved in under the pain of her wounds and looked to Dean. "It's pretty powerful in killing those damn things. But some times if I aint quick enough they can get me"

"What is your name?" Sam asked.

"Adriel" she replied.

"I'm Sam. Brother Dean"

"Adriel" she replied.

"Adriel I think we have to get you to the hospital. Those wounds don't look to good" Sam told her.

" Don't worry about it. I have a medical bag in my car. They aren't bad enough for anything. Besides I can stitch and clean myself up" She replied.

"What you have a degree in medicine? Dean asked with a ed eye brow.

"yeah I do actually. I did it whilst hunting and bounty the demons" Angel sarcastically replied.

She was more than her appearances and had a head on her shoulders. Adriel had lengthy fair-haired hair and the deepest of emerald jade eyes. Her skin was tanned and smooth. Quite a pretty young girl and it surprised Dean. Dean is used to blondes just being ditz and all not that bright. This one is a shock. She could handle herself and wasn't a damsel in distress.

"What was that thing that attacked you?" dean asked. "he just seemed hell bent on killing you and seem damned on revenge?"

"It was just a vampiric type demon. I'd haven't seen it before in my life. From what I hear a lot of these things were released a week ago I see" Angel answered in return.

"Adriel where are you staying? Your motel? We could take you back there?" Sam asked.

"My house isn't that far from here" she replied. She got herself up and heaved with the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

" Thank you guys for letting me stay here the night

"okay well we will take you that way we know you will be out of harm's way" Sam inferred as he walked at the side of Dean and Adriel through the forest and it started to downpour with rain.

"Where's you car?" Dean asked as he helped Adriel walk. He put her arms around his chest to prop up her as she limped a little.

"It's just 50m down that way" she pointed out.

"Okay well I will drive your car. And Sam here will take you to your house. Sam follows us in my car" Dean instructed Sam.

Adriel and Dean at long last made it to Adriel's car and Dean just stood there in admiration. His jaw dropped and couldn't believe it. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked beside at Adriel in surprise. Her car was a Cayman S Porsche in deep matte black paint with a V8 engine and a very high-priced and luxurious car.

"How did you…" Dean was enormously puzzled as he stood there with a confused look on his face. "Your car is worth like at least fifty of my cars".

Adriel laughed at Dean as he helped her in to the car and did up her seat belt. And she lent back into he seat in relief.

"Aren't you worried that you'll get blood in the car?" Dean asked as he got in the drivers side of the car. "Cause like my car is n a 1967 Impala and I get concerned when I get just get a crumb in it"

She looked over to Dean and spoke "Easy enough to fix, leather. My house is 786 Lowland Drive".

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dean pulled up Adriel's Porsche and had a huge smile on his face.

"This thing can run" He happily said.

And then Dean looked up and saw Adriel's house. A let out a slight sneer.

"And let me guess this is a house?"

It was a large three story mansion and he had pulled up after a long drive way with Sam pulling up beside him the gravel crunching under the car wheels. Dean got out of the car and Adriel slowly eased herself to reach for the car handle door and open it with seering pain. She opened the door and lifted her legs out slowly and put them gingerly down on the ground and Adriel sighed.

"One step. A million to go" she laughed with a grimace on her face and her teeth tightly clenched.

"So do you have any family here Adriel?" Sam asked standing beside her car with Dean helping her up.

A handsome man came running out of the house with a look of fear on his face. And he went straight to Adriel.

"Adriel are you okay? What happened and who are these guys?" the stranger to Dean and Sam asked.

"Adam. This is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're brother. Guys, this is my older yet over protective brother"

I APPRECIATE ALL THOSE WHO BOTHER TO REVIEW LOL. TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF IT SO FAR. THANKS GUYS.


	4. Chapter 4

As requested from a few readers I am too describe the surroundings and thoughts of the story and the characters

_**As requested from a few readers I am to describe the surroundings and thoughts of the story and the characters. So with one eye I will do my best. A family member of mine has a week left to live so please bear with me.**_

Adam was extremely worried about Adriel, he didn't like to see his little sister get hurt and the brotherly instincts had kicked in. He wasn't sure of the twp young men that were here with his sister. He looked up at them and gave the older brotherly look and then to his sister. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"We'd better get you in to the house and fix you up" he implied. Adam was just concerned for his sister.

Sam kinda widened his eyes and was a bit apprehensive of the brother. Sam could see Adam was a tall young man, who was fairly built and had even better looks than Dean and was a good brother Sam knew Adam was protective of Adriel from the first moment he saw them together and he understood that. Sam leaned in to Dean and whispered with his eyes towards Adam on the ground with Adriel..

Where as Dean was thinking "Oh crap. This guy could belt the crap out of me. Thank god I didn't make a move on her. I'd be dead" and Dean hulped thanking his lucky stars.

"I'd watch what you were doing there. If looks could kill I'd think we'd both be dead where we stand by Adam there" Sam whispered.

Dean leaned in and whispered discretely to Sam.

:Don't worry. I have thought it".

Dean was still in awe of the rather than large house that was standing in front of him. Who was this girl? Dean thinks they must be loaded with such a big mansion and her having a jaguar and he whistled. Dean has a good gut feeling and he knew there was something different with this brother and sister hunter duo from ebery other hunter, even he and Sam. Fair enough he and Sam do go on hunts together. And were close and had been through a lot. But Adam and Adriel were different to Sam and Dea but he couldn't quite put his finger on itn. These two had been through some thing different from he and Sam.

"We'd better get you inside. Harrold in there will patch you up" Adam said.

He stood up to Sam and Dean and put his hands in to his pocket and looked straight in to Sam and Dean.

"Guys I am appreciative for your help here with Adriel. I do. I don't mean to come off as mean or harsh to you?" he started to say.

"Oh he does trust me" Adriel pointed out as she got herself out of the car and leaned against it slowly. Adriel is a stubborn young woman and doesn't like to show weakness.

"The last guy who helped me turned out to be a scum bag and he chased after the damned mongrel down the road with a shot gun in the hand and shooting at his wheels" she cheekily said smiling at the three.

Sam and dean just looked at each other thinking what do we do??

Adam was testing the two brothers. They mustn't be so bad if they rescued Adriel. Adriel could see he was warming to them and knew that Adam was sorry and was coming to terms with them. She loved her brother but some times he can be more brawn than brains.

Adam turned towards Dean and Sam Winchester.

"So I apologise to you. I am Adam as you know. You two must be the Winchester boys. I recognise your car their. Nice Impala?" he pointed out to the black 1967 Impala.

"Yeah… It is my baby of course nothing compared to your sister Porsche there, By the I am Dean" he said as he pointed to himself…."And this one here is Sam as you probably as you know". Dean cheeckily smiled.

"I think we are going to get along with each other here Dean. You have a good choice in cars" Adam commented as he went and shook hands with Sam and Dean.

Adriel shook her head in disbelief as she stood there. She was bleeding although not seriously injured. Boys and their cars she thought as she shook her head. Nothing will change. Adriel laughed to herself and knew she couldn't change boys habits. She looked at Sam and raised her eye brows and Sam knew what she was inferring and shrugged his hands and mouthed nothing changes and laughed silently.

"Hey boys. But ah I am sorry to beak your conversation up. But I am going to go inside and get Harold to fix myself u p. You two can of course stay out here talking bout cars but I am sure Sammy and I would love to go inside where it is nice and warm and there is French champagne in the fridge for those two there for saving me" Adriel laughed. She knew these guys weren't the ones for that sort of stuff and tried to get a joke in. Adriel felt she was strong to get herself to the house now and lifted herself slowly up from the car and stood for a moment and went on.

"She aint serious about the champagne is she?" Dean asked Adam.

Adam laughes as he walked.

:Sadly that is my younger sister trying to be funny. We do have beer in the fridge for everyone".

Adriel thought at least alcohol would get those boys through the door. At that the boys started walking towards the front door of the house seemed really like a large gate to dean and Sam.

"Nice place you got here" Dean commented and he looked around the place whistling as he was..

Sam knew Dean was impressed by what he was seeing and Sam wasn't all too surprised that Dean hadn't made a move on Adriel. Normally he would have done so in a heart beat. Dean was thinking Adriel was a little rich girl who wouldn't want a guy like Dean who drinks beer and hunts across the country in an old car and stays in cheap motels.

_**Sorry this is all I could do at the moment. Just a rough time in my life. SO please cope with me her elol. Good and awesome as nice reviews are welcomed. I do have big plans for this. There may or may not be a cliff hanger. I am adding the bits of the stories as I go along writing. I already know the ending and it is a matter of getting there in the first place and finding the trail for them to follow. Sorry Sam wasn't in it as much. He will eb though.**_

:


	5. Chapter 5

Please forgive me for the spelling and descriptions. Was kinda bored and wanted to post something.

Adriel leaned off the car and gingerly stepped towards her house. The slice across her stomach and shoulder made it her slightly harder to breath. Adriel took small short breaths closed her eyes and tok it all in. She stood still for a moment and began to the house.

As Dean, Sam and Michael walked towards the house that was towering above them like a large castle in a story book.

"Should we help your sister get into the house?" Sam asked.

Adam laughed as he pur his head up and looked at Sam. Adam knows his sister is a stubborn individual and would not accept any help/

"My sister is a very stubborn young lady Sam, it'd be worse if we went up and helped her. She actually kick my ass" Adam replied.

"Adriel would kick your ass? She is tiny, half your size!" Dean added.

Dean was curious about this girl hobbling in front of him. There was an inside gut feeling of something about her.

"Well Dean, my sister is much stronger than me. Looks are deceiving with Adriel".

"How come tonight she was hurt then? I mean no offence you are a big buy, she can beat you but tonight she beaten almost by a vampire ?" Dean asked.

Adam paused and wandered about his sister's attack this night. He was confused and was in wander how Adriel had come to this. She has never been hurt to this extent before. Adam sighed and looked at Dean.

"I'd like to know as well Dean. Adriel hasn't hardly been hurt, tonight must have been different to her some how" Adam replied.

Adam, Dean and Sam reached the front door of the house. The door was huge in size, it was a large double wooden door with a number lock on it, this house has large security. Dean looked up around the door and let out a whistle. Dean is used to crummy old motels with a door that barely closes and the lock just a latch. Already this house has a large double wooden 6 foot door and a security pad.

"You have tight security here Adam, these large doors and number padded lock …" Sam. commented on the security.

"We like to stay protected from what is out there in the dark and the light. It isn't ideal living like this but better be safe and than sorry " Adam replied to sam

"Ow Harrold. That really hurt" Adriel complained hunching over squinting whilst their butler, Harrold, sewn her shoulder. Adriel had her teeth clenched tight and squeezed her eyes. The crop top she had on was making her sore along with the wounds. But it had been better than a normal tank top. SO she slowly breathed in and out to vent the pain.

"Well young Miss Adriel, if you had been more careful tonight this would have not happen will it. You are lucky those two young men were there tonight" he pointed out as they both looked at Dean and Sam.

Harrold is Adam and Adriel's family friend and butler. He looks and cleans after dome of what they do in their job.

"Dean, Sam this is Harrold a valued family friend and butler. Harrold this is Dean and Sam Winchester, brothers" Adam introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you to gentlemen" Harrold replied and went back to his work mending up Adriel.

"I must thank you two young men for helping Miss Adriel here. I'd hate to imagine if you hadn't turned up…"

Dean and sam were pleased in helping Adriel it was a a part of their job.

"It is no problem, glad we got there in time" Sam.

"hey I would have been fine" Adriel adds with a smile.

"So says the wound on and around your shoulder and your stomach Miss. Now we only have a couple of more stitches on your shoulder. Your stomach just needs a patch I believe"


	6. Chapter 6

"Things have been strange lately though, I have just had this weird feeling for a while now, like a war is coming. Guess I was right" Adriel whispered to herself.

It was a feeling that just wouldn't go away for Adriel and it was creeping her out all the time. It was around her every day and night, all around her. Now the Winchester boys have rescued her, maybe things were meant to be tonight. Adriel had a sixth sense feeling that this wasn't just a coincidence, that she had a major part in this war and she knew it.

"There we are Miss Adriel, you are all patched up" Harrold told Adriel just taping up her stomach wound.

Adriel turned to face Dean and Sam, thinking to herself how was she going to deal with this. In the past two weeks Adriel has been getting nothing but the 'feelings' and she didn't know what to do about it. Sam then started staring at Adriel and she put a smile on her face to hide what she was thinking.

Sam was too quick for Adriel and he saw the look on her face.

"'What was she thinking?" Sam thought. "You okay there Adriel?" Sam asked her with concern.

"Ah yeah I am fine" Adriel replied whilst in her thoughts.

"I know we have just known you young gentlemen not that long, but you could stay here the night. God knows there are enough rooms in this house. It is the least, I believe,, we owe you" Harrold asked them.

"Oh I don't know… We wouldn't want to impose on you" Sam said.

"I along side Miss Adriel and Master Adam here, I must insist you stay as it is the least w owe you" Harold replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"That is very generous of you. We won't be too much trouble for you I promise" Sam thanked Harrold.

"Harold if you could please show Dean and Sam to their rooms and if there is anything they need, please, give it to them. I _need_ to have a talk with my sister at the moment sorry" he asked looking at his sister with concern.

Adriel just stared at her brother knowing full well she didn't want to deal with him right now. She pressed her lips together, just sighed, she wasn't happy with Adam and Sam could see the tension between the brother and sister standing there, it was like a face off.

"Gentleman do you have anything in your car?" Harrold asked.

"Just a duffel bag with our gear, I will just head out and get it" Dean told Harrold and he walked out to his car. Harold led Sam up towards their rooms on the upstairs floor.

But on Dean's way back in to the house, he heard Adriel and Adam fighting about something. Dean hid behind the door way and listened, not wanting to walk in on the fight.

"How can I not Adam? I know I can help them. Help Dean!" Adriel pleaded looking at him, holding her shoulder; it was hurting so much for her.

"I don't want you getting too "involved" with those guys, especially Dean. Have you heard? They were right there, right there when the Hells Gate opened and not to mention Dean is apparently going to Hell!" Adam whispered angrily at Adriel looking around for Dean or Sam, not wanting them to hear on it.

Adam was furious at Adriel with her so called "calling" with these Winchester boys. Adam is scared and protective over Adriel because he doesn't want anything bad happening to her.

"What is that supposed to mean? I know Sam and Dean are the best hunters around. They would have been there to stop Hell opening and Dean going to Hell….." Adriel replied.

"I know I know, you think you can help Dean from being condemned to spend an eternity in Hell. I don't want you helping them, don't you know that it seems everywhere they go people die, even their own family" Adam whispered.

"That's enough Adam! How dare you!" Adriel was so disappointed in her brother at the moment with his attitude. She looked at him and didn't know what to think of him.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"Ahh I have had enough of this you are so naïve, you don't see what Sam and Dean are like"

Adam grabbed his keys and looked back at Adriel.

"I am going to a case … Don't know when I am going to be back" At that Adam walked out past Dean and to his car.

"Adam!" she called out walking after him but her injuries was causing her too much pain.

Adriel then turned around and there she saw Dean.

"Oh no" Adriel has whispered.

Dean had heard the whole thing.

"You heard all that?" Adriel asked looking down to the ground.

"Yeah…" Dean embarrassingly replied.

"Before you say anything I am so sorry he said that stuff about you and your family. He had no right to say such awful things" Adriel apologized

"He is being a big brother who is trying to protect his little sister. I'd do the same thing if I was in his shoes. I am bad enough in just protecting Sammy, let alone a younger sister. I wouldn't want a thing touching her" Dean replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"He is just really defensive over me since our parents' died" Adriel replied. "So it's bizarre that he left me here alone with you two here tonight" Adriel added looking up to Dean smiling.

"How did your parents die?" Dean asked. "If you don't mind me asking you".

They were slowly walking up the large stair case along to Adriel's slow pace. But, then she could a feel burning sensation in her shoulder. Her breathing became small, sharp and then she began to stagger down.

"You alright there Adriel?" Dean asked worriedly, picking her up.

Dean held on to Adriel standing there until he knew for sure that she wasn't going to fall down again.

"Yeah, I am fine, just a little tender at the moment. It happened 11 years ago. We were on a holiday camping at our lodge and there was a huge fire. My parents died in front of me" Hannah replied.

"Oh I am real sorry about that" Dean replied.

"Thank you, But I am okay now. I mean the odd nightmares happen, everything is fine" She replied.

"Wow. This girl is different". Dean thought.

Adriel limping showed Dean to the room where he and Sam would be staying. Harold was in there just showing him the room.

"Where is Master Adam?" Harold asked.

"We had an disagreement about a certain matter so he decided to go on a hunt" Adriel said.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"My brother can be a little cold mannered so he's gone to vent it on a hunt"

" I am sorry we have caused problems for you" Sam

"It's okay" Adriel.

"May I suggest we eat soon. Do you gentleman have any particular foods you don't like?" Harold.

"Anything that isn't micro waved would be awesome" Dean replied.

"On account of that I'd better go and get myself cleaned up. If you guys get lost around this big house my room is just down the hall"

Adriel left the room.

"Did you hear what they were fighting about?" Sam asked.

"Us…" Dean replied. "It seems Adam isn't all too fond of us being here.


	9. Chapter 9

"No surprise there is it? … But hey, umm, does Adriel seem different to you at all Dean?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't seem like the other female hunters we have met along the way, there is something different about her, but I just can't put my finger on it that is all" Sam questioned.

"Well she hasn't made a move on me…" Dean joked and Sam laughed at him.

"Nor have you made a m

ove on her, Dean!" Sam replied looking up at his brother with a smirk.

"Have you seen Adam? He may not be the biggest guy out there but he would kick my ASS!" Dean replied.

Knock! Knock!

Dean got up off the bed and opened the door and there stood Adriel. She was a little washed up with dirt removed from her face. She was wearing a loose off the shoulder to help with her injuries.

"Hi guys, Harold said dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Would you like to come down now and have drinks?" She asked.

"Yeah sure! Sammy, you ready?" Dean asked looking back.

Sammy nodded and he got up and followed Dean through the corridors.

"Hope you guys don't mind cheese burgers" Hannah laughed walking along with Dean and Sam.

"Cheese burgers are one of Dean's favourite foods" Sammy laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Harold these are the best cheese burgers I have ever had" Dan complimented talking with his mouth full and then a piece of melted cheese slowly slid off the burger and fell on to Dean's t shirt.

Adriel had a glass of champagne in her hand looking at Dean and laughed at him. Dean sheepishly picked up the piece of cheese looked at Sam, went to eat it but Sam just shook his head with his eyes closed, Dean then put the cheese on the plate. Sam squirmed in his seat and looked at Harold "Sorry about my brother here, he doesn't pride himself too much on table manners. Thank you for the burgers too, they are great".

"Now if you excuse me, I shall retire to my room. I have my dinner with me" Harrold said.

"Are you sure Harold?" Adriel asked.

"I will be fine Miss Adriel, I will leave you young ones be, excuse me"

"Okay, thank you Harold. See you in the morning" Adriel replied.

Adriel finished up her glass of champagne and sighed and so she got up and walked to get the drinks.

"Who would like another beer?" Adriel asked.

"Ah yeah sure. Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Sure" Sammy replied.

Dean began looking around spotted a photo there was a younger version of Adriel in a cheer leading uniform, at a ballet recital and at a gymnastics competition. Dean didn't get the impression of Adriel that she was in to those "_sort_" of activities. Adriel walked back into the room

"Cheer leader?" Dean asked with his eye brow raised.

"Head cheer leader actually!" Adriel laughed. "It was a cover, no one would have expected me to be a hunter now would they".


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe rolled sleepily about her big four poster bed. The warm blankets entwined all around and comforting her from the cold outside that was trying to creep in through the window. Her alarm was annoyingly sounding louder and she blindly tapped on it till it stopped and dropped to the floor. It was her first school day back since the accident two weeks earlier. She lazily rolled out of bed, pulled on her slippers and her robe walking to her en suite bath room. She was a lucky girl, she had a large bed room, with a huge book case, she had raised flooring near the high sliding doors that opened up to a balcony. Chloe then had a door where it opened up to a large private study of her own and the door in her room was the only way in. She found a sliding book case that lead to the back yard and it was Chloe's own private sanctuary one of which she had. But the rooms still needed her personal touch, something that made it for her. She pulled off her robe and pyjamas and warmed herself in the shower washing off all the nerves returning to school. Then she randomly thought of why Jacob had not called since her accident.

"He is probably busy" she thought to herself.

Chloe couldn't rush the shower; she was appreciating the warmth off it. Chloe stepped out of the shower and pulled a robe on, wrapped a towel around her head and wiped away the due on the large vanity mirror. Chloe's skin was pale with not a single blemish on it. Her green eyes stood out in contrast to her brown and red tinged hair. She had long waist length hair with layers, it was a buzz ball. Chloe blow dried her hair and straightened it nice and crisp. She walked around her bed and in to the room where her clothes are kept. Chloe picked out a gray waist coat, black tights, leather beige knee length boots, a black tank top, a white long sleeved cashmere underneath with long flowing sleeves cardigan over top. Chloe clipped in a black bow pinned in to the side of her head and smiled to herself in the mirror and her put a little make up on, went and grabbed her school bag.

Chloe walked down to the kitchen and sat on the table with her mother typing on her lap top and her father reading the newspaper. Her father was kind and caring, her mother well could be controlling.

"What have you got today dear at school??"" her father asked Chloe.

"I have trig, art, music, math, biology. I am going to head to school early today father " She replied.

"Do you have your lap top with you dear?" her father asked her.

She pointed to the hand bag style bag beside her. Chloe got up and grabbed her bag

"Make sure you rug up dear. It looks rather cold out there" her mother told her kissing her on the check.

"Yes mother, my hat and scarf if by the door"

"Come here" her father laughed and kissed her on the cheeck. "What about your breakfast?" he asked concernly looking over his glasses and putting down the paper.

"I will get something from the diner dad. I have to go" Chloe called out as she hurried away and left for the door. She put on her beret, woolen scarf and headed out the door.

She rushed out to her car and hurriedly got in, turning on the heater and driving to the diner. Chloe bought her breakfast and drove to school. Chloe got to school early and got a park close to the school entrance. She got out her Jane Eyre book and began to read it to calm her nerves. Chloe could hear she being called by Mike's group from a few cars away and to not be the stranger she usually would like to be, Chloe cringed and so she got out carrying her back pack and lap top.

"Hey Chloe, how is the head?"Mike asked tapping on his head.

Mike was being his joking self.

"Yeah good, still on my shoulders" she replied back biting her lip sheepishly and looked down to the ground.

Chloe felt awkward as they all laughed together to the joke.

"We were just talking about the deb ball, I know it is only August and it is in November. Were you going to go?" Angela asked.

"Ah sure…" Chloe nervously laughed.

Three cars came along and parked. It was Edward and his family. Edward had parked beside Chloe's car and he got out smiling crooked looking towards Chloe's direction. Chloe looked up and gave a quick smiled at Edward and waved at him. He stood beside his car with his bag on his shoulders looking directly at Chloe.

"Here are the freaks" Mike whispered and the others laughed along.

"That isn't very nice" Angela commented.

"Guys I got to go and meet up with someone. But we must shop for some deb dresses soon".

"Freaks upon freaks" Eric laughed.

Chloe hunched her shoulders and stared down to the ground. She clenched her teeth and took out her drink bottle and swallowed the refreshing water. She could feel one of her head aches coming on. It didn't help with the snide remarks she could hear coming from the direction of the group behind her.

"You okay Chloe?" Edward asked as Chloe got to him.

He could see she was had a slight glisten of a temperature.

"Yeah I am fine. I just get these headaches every now and then…" she muttered. "Well they can sometimes be unbearable". She moved away from Edward as if she was scared of him.

"Do you take anything for it?" he asked in concern stepping towards her.


End file.
